La nouvelle génération
by Arpia
Summary: C'est la rentrer a poudlard, les enfants des nos héros rentre. mais deux faux jumeuax Dray et Mione apparaissent. Qui sont-il?  C'est ma premiére fic, vener y jetter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez!
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma toute première fic, soyer indulgent quand vous la lirez, en espérant qu'elle vous plaisent.**

**Tous les personnages( sauf mione, dray et quelque un) et l'histoire sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je lui empreinte en la remerciant d'avoir créé Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 1**: **La nouvelle génération** :

Sur la gare du quai 9 ¾, on retrouve chaque année des enfants qui pleurent car ils doivent quitter leurs parents, d'autres pour qui ce n'est pas la première fois qui sont contents de repartir, et d'autres qui appréhendent. Car tous ont un point commun, ils vont à Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse dirigé par Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier vivant du monde de la magie, Voldemort ayant été vaincu il y a plus de 11 ans. Parmis ces enfants, on peut voir 2 faux jumeaux : l'un avec les cheveu blond, les yeux gris aciers, l'air arrogant et une posture droite et noble, et sa sœur avec des cheveux ondulés marron clair, les yeux chocolat et un air timide.

-Dray, Mione ! Venez, votre train va partir. Dit un ancien serpentard.

-Oui oncle Blaise ! Dirent les deux conserné en se dirigeant vers leurs oncle.

Au loin, 2 couples disent au revoir a leurs enfants.

-James, Lily ! Vous allez nous manquez, soyez sage. James prend soin de ta sœur, c'est sa première année, tu as déjà vécu cela l'an derniers, tu sait donc comme c'est dur. Dit un survivant avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur sont front.

-T'inquiète papa, je vais bien m'occuper de ma Pauvre Petite Sœur perdu. Dit James.

-Eh ! D'un je suis pas perdu et de deux je ne suis pas une Pauvre Petite comme tu le dit si bien ! Râla Lily Potter.

-Pas de dispute compris ! Dit Mme Potter. Si jamais j'apprend que vous vous été battue, disputer, ou même embêté, je vous envoie une beuglante est ce bien clair ?

Les 2 enfants déglutirent :- Oui maman, limpide. Dirent-ils.

-Ne les traumatise pas, dit sont frère, il doivent déjà être assez anxieux avec la rentré, inutile d'en rajouter. Termina t-il en rigolant.

-Bonjours Ron, dit Harry, comment sa va ? Et le tournoi contre la France? Qu'est-ce que sa a donné dit moi ?

-On a perdu 325 a 326, il ont attraper le vif d'or avant nous, a 1 points prés, je suis dégoûté.

-La prochaine fois, mais faire 325 points sans vifs d'or, chapeau !

-Salut la compagnie .

-Salut Lavande, sa va ?

-Bien Ginny, merci et toi ?

-Très bien aussi, ton fils entre a sa première année il me semble ?

-Oui, dit Ron, Axel entame sa première année, a gryffondor espérons le!

-Allez en voiture, le train va partir vite les enfants. Dit Lavande.

Les enfants dirent au revoir a leurs parents est montèrent dans le train.

-Je me rappelle encore notre première année, c'était le bon temps. Soupira Harry.

-Ouais, répondit Ron, un temps ou on formé le trio d'or, avec …

-Avec Hermione, termina Harry.

-Si seulement elle pouvait être là, elle me manque tellement. Gémit Ron.

-Si elle était là, elle serait fière de vous. Dit Ginny.

-Hermione…

-Oui, Lavande, Hermione.

-Non Ron, je veut dire regarder cet petite fille, on dirait Hermione !

- Bougre mais t'a raison, elle lui ressemble trait pour trait !

-Hermione, murmura Harry.

-Et l'autre a côté, c'est le sosie de Malfoy, rajouta Lavande.

-Mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire, blêmit Ron.

-Je… Je … Je n'en sait rien ,dit Harry tout aussi blanc.

-Allons voir ! Suggéra Ginny.

Et ils partirent en direction des deux enfants.

-Mione, attend moi là, je vais voir ce que fait oncle Blaise.

-Dac, mais fait vite Dray, le train ne va pas tarder a partir.

Mione regarda Dray partir en direction de sont oncle, et vit 4 adultes, deux hommes et deux femmes venir d'un pas assuré et déterminé vers elle, elle prit peur et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans sont sac.

-Excuse moi, dit Ron , pourquoi tu ressemble tans a Hermione, ses pas normal.

-Je.. Je ne sait pas, balbutia Mione les larmes menaçante de débordé.

Ginny le frappa derrière la tête :- Tu voit bien que tu lui fait peur espèce d'abrutis, s'agenouillant devant Mione et parlant d'une voix plus douce, ce que mon amis veut dire c'est que tu ressemble beaucoup a une de nos amis qui est morte il y a longtemps. Mais dit moi, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Mione Jane Zambiny, renifla Mione.

-Quoi ? Hurla Ron.

-Mione ! Cria Dray en se plaçant devant elle.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Lança t'il.

- Et toi t'est qui d'abord , répondit Ron.

-Son frère Dray et vous ? Que voulait vous a Mione ?

Ron allait répondre quand Blaise arriva :- qui a-t-il les enfants ?

-Je suis arriver quand il parler a Mione en lui criant dessus. Dit Dray.

Blaise se retourna et dit :-Potter,Weasley que me vaut le déplaisir de votre venue ?

-Zambiny, cracha Ron, c'est tes enfants ?

-De quoi je me mêle, tonna t'il.

-Le train va partir, les derniers voyageurs sont prié de se rendre dans leurs wagon, merci, dit une voix a travers les haut-parleurs.

-Oncle Blaise on n'y vas dirent Dray et Mione.

-Ok, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire régulièrement, leurs cria t'ils alors que ses neveux courait déjà vers le train.

Blaise jeta un regard noir aux Potter et aux Weasley et partie, laissant derrière lui 4 regard perdu et remplis de questions et de doutes.

Mione et Dray embarquèrent dans le train, Dray prit la valise de sa sœur et ils entrèrent dans un wagon :- J'ai hâter d'être a poudlard, dit Mione en s'asseyant sur un de canapé.

-Sa risque d'être intéressant, dit Dray en s'asseyant a sont tour.

Blaise en rentrant chez lui, se souvint se la naissance des jumeaux .

**Comment Dray et Mione sont-il naît? Quel est les secret de leurs naissance? D'ou vient la fragilité de Mione? Et ou sont passez leurs parents?**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Dite moi si c'est bien et ce que doit changer s'il vous plait? Et aussi ce qui vous a plus ou déplut?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera poster pendant les vacanses. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, j'espére que vous serait nombreux a la suivre! Bonne vacanse en avance de 3 jours!**


	2. La naissance des jumeaux

_**Désolé du retard, mais ma mère ma punis pour 4 mois d'ordi:( mais j'ai put m'avancer dans les chapitre a venir, et donc les publié régulièrement ( en évitant de me faire punir a nouveaux;)) **_

_**Myrrhe Royal: je te remercie de ta reviews et tu as raison, j'ai pus je l'espère m'améliorer et n'hésite pas a me reprendre, toute critique ou remarque est la bienvenue, tu verra le secret des jumeaux dans ce chapitre, en espérant ne pas de décevoir, et je te remercie encore pour ta longue reviews qui a du te prendre du temps et sache qu'elle ma touché, bonne lecture;) **_

_**H223: merci pour a reviews et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira:) **_

_**Alissa21: ma première reviews je te remercie, sa me touche et j'espère que tu adorera la suite aussi:p **_

**Début du flash-back :**

Voldemort, toujours vivant était plus fort que jamais, et Hermione, a 8 mois ¾ de grossesse avait était capturer par des mangemorts, et jetait aux cachots du manoir Malfoy. Blaise se souvint encore de la tête de Draco en apprenant sa capture, lui et Draco avait caché Hermione car elle était enceinte. Draco était allez la voir, il se rappelait encore sont état, horrible.

-Hermione, avait chuchoté Draco, sa va ?

-Draco, c'est bien toi ? Avait gémit Hermione.

-Oui ma puce c'est moi, comment te sent tu ?

-Sa pourrait allez mieux, Dit-elle en se relevant aider par Draco, et tous a coup, elle tomba de douleurs en se tenant le ventre.

-Ha ! Hurla t'elle

- Hermione qui a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Draco en l'enlaçant.

-Draco je perd les eaux, paniqua t-elle.

-Non pas maintenant, s'affola Draco, Blaise vite va me chercher une bassine,des serviette est de l'eau chaude, commanda-t-il en retrouvant sont légendaire sang froid.

Blaise le regarda comme s'il parlait martiens.

-Bouge, tonna Draco.

-Tout de suite, dit Blaise en courant chercher ce qu'avait demander Draco.

Il revint et Draco commença a tous préparer :

-Bien Hermione le premiers arrive alors pousse ma belle, je sait que tu peut le faire ! L'encouragea t'il.

Blaise le regarda les yeux rond :-Dit moi vieux depuis quand tu t'y connaît en accouchement toi ?

-Depuis qu'Hermione est enceinte de six mois, je savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller a l'hôpital a cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors je me suis renseigné. C'est bien Mione continue, je voie le tête.

Hermione poussa et bientôt un crie résonna dans le cachot :-C'est un garçon, dit Draco en souriant.

-Je veut l'appelait Dray, comme sont père, dit Hermione en haletant.

-Comme tu veux ma puce, dit Draco un sourire béat sur la visage.

Hermione eut de nouvelle contraction :-On dirait que l'autre aussi veut sortir, dit Blaise.

-Allez Mione, dit Draco, encore un effort.

-Je ne croit pas que cela sera possible, fit une voix froide et tranchante dans sont dos.

-Père, s'horrifia Draco.

-Traître, hurla ce dernier, comment peut tu me trahir ainsi, moi ton propre père, tu entache le nom des Malfoy, tu ne mérite que la mort pour avoir donné naissance a des horreurs.

-Je t'interdit d'insulter mes enfants, c'est toi qui me fait honte, j'aime Hermione te je t'empêcherait de la toucher, dit-t-il en se mettant entre elle est son père.

Lucius sourit et cria :

-Expelliarmus !

Draco partie s'écraser contre le mur, Hermione qui avait continuer de poussait, s'horrifia et cria :

-Draco !

-Endoloris ! Hurla Lucius sur Hermione.

-Hermione, non ! Cria a son tour Draco.

-Tu vas voir salle sang de bourbe, dit Lucius, Endoloris !

-Hermione, cria Blaise a sont tour

-Endoloris, continua Lucius

-Père, je vous en prie arrêté, le supplia Draco sous le désespoir de voire le corps de sa belle secouer de convulsion.

-Apprend mon fils que jamais un Malfoy ne touche une Sang De Bourbe, Endoloris, Continua-t-il. Endoloris recommenças-t-il au comble de l'euphorie.

-Hermione, ne cessa d'hurler Draco.

Hermione convulser aux rythmes des doloris, elle continua néanmoins de pousser pour aider sont deuxième enfant a sortir.

-Alors chienne, tu as encore de la force, prend sa, Endoloris !

Hermione expulsa l'enfant au même moment, quelque dixième de seconde après s'être reçus le sort de torture. Lucius regarda avec un air dégoûté l'enfant qui pleurer faiblement, leva sa baguette et tonna :- Avada kedavr…

-Expelliarmus, cria Blaise à son tour, et Lucius partie volait à l'autre bout de la pièce, a moitié assommé. Draco courut prés de son amour et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Blaise s'occupa du nouveau bébé.

-Elle est morte, dit Draco d'une voie trop calme au goût de Blaise pour la situation.

-Eh Vieux, sa va, s'inquiéta-t-il, regarde tu as eu une fille, dit-il en lui montrant espérant ainsi lui remonter le morale. Draco la prit dans ses bras et souris :

-Elle s'appellera Mione, susurra-t-il tendrement, et ajouta en se retournant vers Blaise, Prend les est occupe toi en, mon père me poursuivra ou que j'aille, prend en soin, et voyant que son amie allait protesté il ajouta en levant la main, tu est leurs dernière chance, ne les abandonne pas, je te fait confiance. Sur ces mots, Draco ramassa sa baguette en ajoutant, maintenant part, je vais les retenir, ne me dit pas ou tu vas, il pourrait m'interrogé et surtout ne cherche pas a me contacter, sauve les je t'en prit.

Blaise prit les faux jumeaux dans ses bras est ne dit rien, le silence disait déjà ce qu'il fallait, le cœur lourd il transplana aux abord d'une forêt moldu, puis partie, il se souvint que les parents d'Hermione vivait ici, il se redit donc chez eux en bus, de peur de se faire repéré, par chance, les petits dormait a point fermer. Il arriva et sonna, il entendit un bruit de pas et on ouvrit la porte :-Oui que puis je pour vous ? Demanda une femme.

-Mme Granger ? Questionna Blaise.

-Oui ? demanda Mme Granger rejoint par sont mari qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir ce jeunes ado a sa femme avec 2 bébés dans les bras.

-Je suis un ami de votre fille Hermione, je viens car malheureusement elle est…Dit-il.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu de fille, dit Mr Granger.

Blaise fronçât les sourcils et se souvint qu'Hermione avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents, il soupira, posa un des bébé sur le murer très doucement et sortie sous le regard inquiet des Granger sa baguette, il la pointa sur eux et dit devant leurs regard autant surpris qu'interrogateurs :-Rendasouveniras ! Tonna-t-il

Mr & Mme Granger clignèrent des yeux et Mme Granger s'horrifia :

-Mon dieu Hermione comment es je pus l'oublié ? Où est-elle ? Comment va-elle ? Je vous en pris dite le moi ! Supplia-t-elle a Blaise.

-Attend, dit Mr Granger à sa femme, ne le brusque pas, se tournant vers Blaise, rentré donc, vous nous raconterait comment va Hermione et pourquoi vous avez 2 bébés.

Blaise entra s'assis, pendant que Mme Granger après l'avoir proposer alla coucher les faux jumeaux dans sa chambre. Puis Blaise raconta tous aux Granger qui pleurèrent la mort de leur fille et dirent à Blaise qu'il l'hébergerait et élèverait avec lui leurs petits-enfants. Mione eu beaucoup de soucis de santé, car aillant reçus prés de 6 doloris dans le ventre de sa mère, elle était fragilisé, les médecins dirent qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais 2 ans, mais elle survie, sont frère lui donnait la force. Depuis leurs enfances, Dray prit l'habitude de protéger sa sœur, qui d'après les médecins ne devait pas vivre jusqu'à 6ans, puis ce fût 8 et maintenant 12, mais les Granger, Blaise et Dray on toujours fait en sorte qu'elle vive. Mione est faible, intelligente comme sa mère, brave, mais très timide et réservé, elle a pour habitude de ses reposer sur sont frère, elle a en permanence sur elle un compteur que indique sont taux de sucre, il doit être a 30, en dessous, elle est trop faible et peut s'évanouir ou même mourir si le taux est trop bas, et s'il est trop élever, ses mauvais pour sa santé est elle peut faire une crise. Dray lui ressemble a sont père, même physique que Draco a son age, il est toute fois très mature et responsable pour son âge et surveille de très prés le compteur de sa sœur. Il veille sur elle, et fait en sorte qu'elle aille au mieux.

**Fin du flash-back .**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous est plut! ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà le chapitre 3, et le 4 bientôt, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Dans le wagon :

-Tu croit qu'on sera dans quel maison, j'espère être a gryffondor ! S'enthousiasma Mione.

-Non, moi je veut être a serpentard, répliqua Dray.

-Et si on n'est pas dans la même maison on fait quoi ? s'affola Mione.

-on verra , dit Dray qui ne c'était pas poser la question tous aussi inquiet qu'elle.

-Tu croit qu'on sera dans quel maison, j'espère être a gryffondor ! S'enthousiasma Mione.

-Non, moi je veut être a serpentard, répliqua Dray.

-Et si on n'est pas dans la même maison on fait quoi ? s'affola Mione.

-On verra , dit Dray qui ne c'était pas poser la question tous aussi inquiet qu'elle.

-Hum, moi j'ai sommeil, dit Mione d'une petite voix .

-Pourtant tu as bien dormie cette nuit, répliqua Dray maintenant très inquiet de cette soudaine fatigue de sa sœur. Tu…

Soudain la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les faux jumeaux, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu, le visage bien dessinée. Il regarda Dray puis Mione, qui en croissant sont regard en eu le souffle coupé, et se laissa noyer dans ce regard bleu azur, et fut ramener a le réalité quand elle entendit sa voix parler.

-Sa vous dérange pas si moi et mes amies on s'assoit ici ? Il n'y a plus de wagon de libre, et tous ceux occupé n'ont que 1, 2 ou 3 places de libre, et ont voudrait être ensemble. Dit l'inconnue toujours en fixant Mione. Dray répondit d'une voix sanglante :

-Et pourquoi devrions nous accept…

-Bien Sûr ! s'exclama Mione coupant sont frère, Vous pouvez venir, on attend personne d'autre de toute façon !

Dray regarda sa sœur surprit qu'elle prennent une tel initiative, peu enthousiasme a l'idée qu'elle puise s'intéressé à un homme dont elle ne connaissait encore rien. Il regarda le nouveau venue, et se promis de le surveillé, il ne l'aimé déjà pas celui-là !

-Super ! Répondit l'intrus ( selon Dray ) Et les amie ont peu s'asseoir ici, ils sont d'accord. Dit t-il a des personnes derrière lui en se retournant.

-Tu pourrait au moins les remercié, et par politesse te présenter, de quoi on a l'air nous après ? hein ! S'exclama une jeune fille en entrant dans le wagon, puis se retournant vers les jumeaux elle ajouta :- Je vous remercie de nous accepter, c'est vraiment sympa, moi c'est Rose . Dit-elle en tendant sa main a Dray, qui n'arrivait pas a détacher sont regard d'une jeune fille derrière elle. Mione donna un coup de coude a sont frère qui se reprit.

- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? et voyant qu'elle lui pointé du montons la main de Rose toujours tendus il ajouta, Oups ! Pardon, moi c'est Dray. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Et moi c'est Mione. Ajouta sa sœur en lui montrant sa main.

-Enchanté ! dit Rose en la lui prenant vivement.

-Mais entré et assoyez vous. Continua Mione.

Alors l'intrus et Rose s'assirent suivit de 2 autres personne, un jeune homme et une autre jeune fille.

-Autant faire les présentation, dit Mione en voyant sont frère incendié le jeune homme du regard, Moi c'est Mione, Mione Jane Zambiny j'ai 11 ans, et voici mon frère jumeau, Dray Lucsisa Zambiny, nous allons entré en première année. Et toi, termina Mione d'une voix faible et en rougissant soudain devant l'intrus.

-Moi c'est Axel George Weasley, j'ai aussi 11 ans, et c'est aussi mon premier jour a Poudlard. Dit-il tous en fixant Mione.

-Je suis sa sœur, Rose Molly Weasley, j'ai 12 ans et je vais entrée en deuxième année. Ajouta-elle.

Rose était comme tous les Weasley rousse, les cheveux ondulé jusqu'aux épaules, elle avait les yeux bleu foncé, le vissage fin avec des tâche de rousseurs qui lui rendait sont visage enfantin.

-Salut , moi c'est James Sirius Potter, J'ai 12 ans et j'entame aussi ma seconde année a Poudlard.

James lui était assez grand avec les cheveux noir, et les yeux marron foncés.

-Et moi c'est Lily Luna Potter, j'ai 11 an aussi et vais entamé ma première année et je suis la sœur de James. Termina-t-elle.

Dray qui n'avait pas bougeait depuis regardant par le fenêtre se retourna et eu le souffle coupé en voyant Lily. Elle avait les cheveux roux, le visage bien dessiné, et les yeux vert clair.

Dray fut sortie de sa contemplation par une sonnerie.

-Ha ! Le train arrive. Dit Mione, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison !

-Nous aussi, Bye ! Dit Lily.

Et n

Les jumeaux et leurs nouveaux amie partirent en direction de poudlard.

_**Voilou, par contre, pour les prochain chapitre, je vais encore en faire 2 ou 3 sur leurs première années, et je passerait directement a leurs cinquième année, je ne suis pas trop inspiré pour leurs début, et j'ai plein d'idée pour après, car si j'ai choisie rating M c'est parce que j'aime bien les couples, je sais je suis une fille j'y peut rien c'est plus fort que moi J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ou vous coupé l'envie de continuer a lire, j'écrirait leurs 4 premières années quand l'inspiration reviendra, en parallèle je vais écrire une autre histoire sur l'évolution du couple Draco et Hermione durant leurs dernières années avant la naissance des jumeaux.**_

_**Cette fois le prochain chapitre viendra très vite !**_

_**Arpia ( sa on le savait déjà !)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Après une très longue absence, je met ENFIN la suite. Et répond au reviews.**_

_**H223 :**__** tu as raison, c'est bien Zabini, mais je vais rester avec Zambiny, ça sonne mieux je trouve :p en espérant que le reste de la fic te plaira, Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Maelle Du Phenix :**__** je suis ravie que tu apprécies cet fic dès le début, j'espère que ce retard ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite.**_

_**Isabella-Edward-SC :**__** voilà la suite, en retard je m'en excuse, Bonne lecture !**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4, Bonne Lectures à tous et à toutes !**_

Ils arrivèrent en vue de poudlard et restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, le château inondé de lumière qui se reflétait dans l'eau, lui donnait un coté irréel et majestueux. Les élèves furent subjuguées par ce spectacle, et entamèrent le voyage dans les barques, pour se rendre en ce lieu magique. Arrivé devant les portes du château, les anciens allèrent dans la grande salle, et les nouveaux se réunirent devant une personne de taille moyenne, au chapeau pointu, qui commença à parler :

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Griffondor. Vous entamaient votre première année à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie du monde, vous aller être répartie dans différentes maison :- Gryffondor

-Serpentard

-Poufsouffle

- Serdaigle

Maison que vous garderait tous au long de votre scolarité dans cette école, vous lui ferait gagner des points en gagnant de match de quidditch, ou en cours, ou les points seront donnés par vos professeurs. Vous pouvait aussi en perdre pour mauvaise conduites ou infraction au règlement de l'école, aux thermes de ces 7 ans, certains auront leurs aspics et iront dans des écoles pour se former à leurs métiers à venir, d'autres redoubleront, sachez que l'accès au 6° étages est strictement interdit, sous peine de renvoie immédiat, comme je vous l'ai aussi dit, toute infraction aux règlement sera sévèrement sanctionnées. Des questions ?

Demanda McGonagall après son discours habituel aux premières années. Parmi l'assistance, une main se leva :

-Oui, Londubat. Dit McGo.

-Ce n'est pas Rogue le directeur comme même ? demanda-t-il visiblement terroriser à l'idée que oui.

-Non, ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue, Lui répondit McGo, C'est le professeur Dumbledore le directeurs, maintenant entrée vous aller être répartie dans les maisons. Termina-t-elle en poussant les portes de la grande salle.

Elle y entra, suivie des premières années, qui furent surpris par le plafond magique et par tous ces plats qui défilés sur 4 grandes tables, au-dessus desquelles trônait l'emblème de leurs maisons. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un veille homme a la grandes barbe blanche, debout devant un pupitre dorée, puis écoutèrent McGo appelé les noms, debout à côté d'une chaise avec un chapeau dans les mains. Les noms défilèrent applaudît par les membres de leurs nouvelle maison, Mione se rongeait les ongles, appréhendant son tours, sous le regard désespéré de son frère :

-Putain ! S'énerva-t-il. Mione arrête de stresser, de toute manière tu seras dans une maison, quoi que tu fasses, alors détresse.

-je sais ! dit-elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, en plus si on n'est pas dans la même maison, on ne sera plus ensemble durant 7 ans, et …

-Et on se verra le soir, les récrés, les vacances, les week-ends… Termina-il, Bordel, ce n'est pas la mort si on n'est pas dans la même maison, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur, alors sourie, détend toi et laisse couler. La rassura-t-il.

Mione lui souris et regarda vers le choixpeau, puis fus appelé Lily Potter, qui s'avança hésitante vers la chaise, pour finalement s'y asseoir, sous le regard admiratif de Dray.

-Je vois, je vois…dit le Choixpeau, une créativité dut a une imagination débordante, associé a une vive intelligence, aucun doute quant à ta destination, SERDAIGLE .Conclut-il

Lily alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigle sous les applaudissements de ses derniers. Vint ensuite le tour de Axel Weasley qui s'avança a sont tour vers la chaise pour s'y asseoir.

-Hum… Commença le choixpeau. Un grand courage, et une loyauté a toute épreuve, nul doutes sur ta maison : GRYFFONDOR !

Axel rejoignit sa maison sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Fut ensuite appelé Dray Zambiny, qui alla s'asseoir sur la chaise sous le regard de Rogue.

-Un cœur bon, malgré une incroyable fourberie et un sens particuliers de l'amitié. J'hésite ! Conclut le choixpeau. Tu pense a Serpentard, après ton un fils suit souvent les traces de ton père j'espère seulement que tu ne finira pas comme lui. Soit SERPENTARD !

Dray alla rejoindre sa table aussi accueillie par des applaudissements et un regard noir venant des grifffondor. Enfin Mione Zambiny fut appelé et se positionna sur la chaise sous le choixpeau a présent sur sa tête.

-Oh ! Commença-il. Un courage sans faille et un grands sens de l'amitié, des conviction des plus noble caché derrière cette timidité ; GRIFFONDOR ! Hurla le Choixpeau avant de reprendre d'une voix différente et profonde alors que Mione se lever. Mais qu'est-ce que… HERmione ! Il cria la première syllabe, chuchotant le reste du mots que seul Mione entendit, et soudaine prise de panique se lava et alla se mettre a la table des Gryffondor d'un pas rapide sous le regard d'incompréhension des élèves et celui angoissé de sont frère.

La répartition des maisons continua, et lorsque tous le monde fût passer, le Choixpeau entama sa prophétie:

_-Après le calme, la tempête revient_

_Le mal autrefois vaincu renaitra_

_L'élu cette fois rien ne pourra_

_Le trio ne vaincra pas_

_Seul la nouvelle génération en est capable_

_Filles et fils des anciens combattants,_

_Deux que tous opposes et pourtant, liée par le sang_

_Avec leurs âmes sœurs vaincront le mal_

_Où tomberont avec le bien,_

_Pourtant seul la plus fragile devra choisir,_

_Qui du bien ou du mal devra régner,_

_En se rangeant du bon côté,_

_Devra décidé quel est le bon côté,_

_Seul ou accompagné,_

_Le destin du monde est d'or et déjà entre ses mains!_

Sous cette annonce, les professeurs se levèrent, ils savaient, ou plutôt craignaient savoir de qui il s'agissait, les élèves tous aussi perturbées se mirent à discuter. Dans cette anarchie, Mione se sentie mal, elle avait bien vus que le choixpeau la regardait avec insistance, et était rester terrifiée tous au long du discours. Dray quand à lui, regardait les autres avec ennuis, se demandant comment ils pouvaient croire ses inepties.

-C'est quoi encore que cette histoire?! demanda Axel. Sérieux, ils peuvent pas se calmer! Ajouta-t-il en regardant énervé les élèves s'agitaient autour de lui. Ils se tourna vers Mione, pour lui demander son avis, avec un grand sourire, qui disparut quand il la vit. Oh, Mione, sa va? Tu nous fait quoi là, hein?

Mione, qui depuis l'annonce du choixpeau, se sentait mal, alletait maintenant, les yeux fermés, comme pour essayer de respirer, ouvrit les yeux, et se tournant vers Axel le rassura:

-T'inquiète, tous va bien, sa... Sa...sa passer. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, sa vue se brouilla, et elle s'écroulà inconsciente sur le sol, sous les hurlement terrifié des griffondor, qui se regrouperent autour de Mione.

À la table des serpentard, Dray parler avec sa camarade, Leina Histrick, sang-pur, qui était aussi en première année, quand, il tourna la tête vers sa sœur, il se précipita vers elle en la voyant s'écroulé par terre, en criant son nom. Arriver à ses cotée il lui poussa un abrutis qui la secouez, et fût vite, devancer par Pomfresh, le médecin de Poublard, qui ordonna à tous le monde de se pousser et fit léviter le corp jusqu'ä l'infirmerie. Dray la suivis, explicant qu''il était sont frère, sur le trajet, Pomfresh, lui demanda plusieurs renseignements sur Mione, que Dray lui donna, mort d'inquiétude, lui apprenant sa santé fragile. Une fois à destination, Pomfresh renvoya Dray, malgré ses protestations, dans la grande salle, il s'y résolut finalement, et la mort dans l'âme, retourna à sa table, ou le repas avait commencé...

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aïe plus, n'hésitaient pas à me dire votre avis, en bien ou en mal. **

**Arpia**


End file.
